Read Me
by TheFatalSin
Summary: Blaise knows how to see people's futures, but Sebastian has never done anything that involved Clairvoyance before. He allows Blaise to read him, and she's horrified to find out what awaits him. (Spoilers for City of Heavenly Fire.) Crossover ship, back-story explained inside.


**(Backstory: This is a crossover ship started with my friend in a Mortal Instruments based roleplay game. Sebastian brought a bunch of people to New York from different worlds to help him with the war. He started a business relationship with Blaise – similar to the one he has with the Seelie Queen in COHF – and began to develop feelings for her. They started to date, and she went home briefly to be updated to the most recent Night World book. After returning to New York, she had a hard time trying to pick between the two worlds. Sebastian offered to go back to her world with her, despite the fact he knew she'd forget all their time in New York, and he'd have to get her to fall back in love with him (The Vow, anyone?) It took a few months, and she slowly started to remember their time together in New York because of a necklace he'd given her acting as an anchor for her memories. She finally remembered him completely and they were able to continue their relationship.)**

Sebastian was relieved that Blaise had finally remembered him and their time in New York, feeling a weight lifted off him. They hadn't moved back in together, since Sebastian was still staying at the Venetian and Blaise was living at Grandma Harman's shop with Thea. He was fairly certain he'd made a riphole in the dimensions when he came, because a bunch of random people were showing up in Las Vegas, from different worlds. There were even some people who remembered New York. They hadn't found an explanation for it, but for the moment, Sebastian's main concern was his date tonight.

He'd dressed in a black button up shirt and black jeans, putting on his boots. He brought his stele and a few concealed weapons he always had on him.

He went to Grandma Harman's shop, heading inside and the back room of the shop where Blaise said she'd meet him.

"Hey, gorgeous," he greeted with a smile, seeing that she was cleaning up a few things.

"Hey," she answered, glancing up at him with a smile. They'd just planned on a casual dinner and going to a club, so she was dressed in jeans, a white shirt, and black leather jacket. "I'll be ready in a second," she told him.

"No rush," he told her, sitting down at the table she did readings, looking through a few of the tarot cards. "You know, I've seen a lot of things about this stuff, but I've never actually got one done," he said.

"Maybe I should take your divination virginity," she teased, setting some stuff aside.

"If you want to read me, feel free to," he said, holding out his hands, laying them flat on the table. He knew that Blaise was a real witch, and anything she saw in his future was likely to be true. Granted, he also knew how easy it would be to change the future, but figured there was no harm in doing it.

Normally, Blaise would do a spell that would show the person she was reading for stuff that had happened back home, but she figured for Sebastian, she'd just tell him whatever she saw, being that it was his first time. She sat across from him, taking his hands and closed her eyes, murmuring a spell. What she saw confused her at first – Sebastian had sent a note, well note was putting it lightly, to the New York Institute for Shadowhunters saying that he was coming. Later, she saw him at other Institutes, killing Shadowhunters or forcing them to drink from some cup. She figured it was the Infernal Cup he'd talked about. She watched him throughout his war, but yet no one Sebastian had brought to New York was there. It was like there was never anyone there who wasn't supposed to be. It puzzled her. The last bit she saw completely horrified her; Clary had agreed to come be at his side, only to stab him and send something... The world came into her head as 'heavenly fire' and it burned away the demon part of Sebastian. It wasn't hard for her to realize that being that it killed the demon, which was his more dominant side, his nephilim side wouldn't survive. She got the last glimmer of him without demon blood. Green eyes and going by the name Jonathan, apologizing for everything he'd done. His eyes fluttered shut, and she knew that Sebastian and Jonathan were both dead.

Blaise was pulled out of the vision, feeling like a part of her had died. She glanced up at Sebastian, who was just watching her curiously. Clearly, he'd just figured her jolting back to her conscious self was normal.

"So? What do you see? Blood and carnage? A peaceful future with my amazing girlfriend?" he asked. Clearly, he'd just asked her for fun, and was expecting that she'd see them together, eventually getting married and maybe having kids, only to die together of old age. Or maybe with Sebastian, she saw them ruling the world together.. It was hard to tell with him sometimes. But he clearly hadn't been expecting what she really saw.

"We should get going before the restaurants get too busy," she said, getting up.

"Was it that lame?" he asked, getting up and followed her as she started to walk toward the front of the shop. She seemed startled and uncomfortable. Did she see them breaking up? Or maybe a full life together that she hadn't been expecting? She didn't say anything, and he grabbed her hand, turning her to him. "Blaise, talk to me," he said.

"It wasn't anything worth talking about," she said, trying to pull away, but he could tell deep in her gray eyes she'd seen something that bothered her.

"We've gotten past the secrets, Blaise. What did you see?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face, resting a hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb, the other hand on her waist.

"You were in New York. It's as if your whole plan to bring people there never existed.. You went through with your war," she answered. Was she upset because he never met her in this scenario, or because he'd gone through with a war that he'd given up on to be with her? It seemed like there was still something she wasn't telling him.

"And? What happened with the war?" he asked, figuring maybe the outcome upset her.

"I didn't see," she said, glancing off, and he could just barley see a glisten in her eyes.

"Blaise.." he said, his voice warning her not to lie to him.

"You died, Sebastian. Okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? You tried to get your stupid sister on your side, and she took a sword infused with something called heavenly fire and stabbed you with it. Your demonic side was burnt away, and there wasn't enough left of the regular nephilim side to live, so you turned mostly human for a few minutes, before completely dying," she explained. Her voice was strained and she was on the edge of tears, forcing them back.

Sebastian blanched, though it was hard to tell with his skin being so pale. He lost the war? Clary really hated him enough to be the one to kill him? Her own brother? Sure, he'd gotten over try to claim her and force her to love him as a romantic partner, but she was still his sister.

He pushed the thought off, more concerned with his very upset girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "Shh, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going back to New York, I'm not going to fight in a war, I won't die for a long time," he assured her. He was still technically sort of immortal. He'd age and die, but nothing other than the heavenly fire could kill him.

"I saw it, Sebastian," she said, but hadn't pulled away from him. She allowed him to comfort her, her head buried into his chest.

He stroked her hair, kissing her head. "Remember when we were in New York and there would be more than one of the same person? It's the same way here too. There are different dimensions, and some things are different in others. You saw a different version of me. You said yourself that it was like I'd never made my attempt to build an army with people other than people already in that world. That should already tell you something is off," he soothed her, trying not to insult her, but tell her the facts.

"It was horrible.. I watched her run the blade through you with no remorse. Watched your eyes turn from black to green.. Your mother, the one who gave birth to you, held you as you apologized, before dying," she said. He could tell that she'd lost the fight with her emotions.

He reached down, brushing away her tears, kissing her forehead. "I'm right here. You're stuck with my, Blaise. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, except to take you out for an amazing date," he said.

She nodded, trying to pull herself together. She wiped her eyes, pushing off the feelings. He gave her a gentle kiss, wiping away any running makeup. He held her a bit longer, rubbing her back and relaxed her, before they headed outside and to continue their date, even though Blaise had a haunted expression for the rest of the night.

**Just as a side note, since Sebastian mentioned there being more than one person, both games allow multiples of each character, so that's where that came from!  
>I hope you guys liked it. This is a favorite ship of mine, and I'm sure I'll probably be posting more. Reviewleave me suggestions on what to write next.**


End file.
